


Love heals the pain

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Space Jam (1996)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Stranded on earth after his humiliating defeat from the Looney tunes Mr. Swackhammer is not happy, when the Toom comes across and shy caring man however.Mr. Swackhammer finds the happy ending he never thought hed have.





	Love heals the pain

Summery: Swackhammer is an very bitter angry toon, 

The night sky was damp and cold, the wind howling throughout the Forrest, leaving most anyone or anything in the Forrest to seek shelter. That is all but one Swackhammer who after being defeated by the Looney toons was somehow sent to Earth. 

Where that blasted Michael Jordan lived. 

The Toon wrapped his arms around himself his jacket not even close enough to being warm enough, his pants were soaking. He was not in sn good mood.

"Just wait until I get my hands on those ungrateful". The male scowled "I allow them to work with me at my amusement park and this is the thanks I get. Ungrateful all of them!".

The rain started to poor harder 

"That's just great csn things get any…". BOOM! There was an loud crack of thunder. "Worse". Swackhammer growled. "Well that's just perfect".

Swackhammer blinked an few times noticing somthing in the distance somthing like fire, which meant warmth. Keeping his arms around himself the Toon neared the fire until the bushes were the only thing blocking it.

Peaking through the bushes Swackhammer noticed an fire and right by the fire was an young man looked to be mid 20's, dark hair, abit of facial hair, and wore an red jacket with blue jean pants. He leaned up against the tree drawing.

Shifting in the bushes Swackhammer felt an leaf tickle his nose which caused his eyes to flutter, no he couldnt sneezd now. If he did he would be found out. 

"Heh choo!".

The man jumped startled as the sound echoed the campsite his eyes widening as the bushes were pushed back reveling the larger male.

Both males started at each other for an moment both freezing after an moment the human pushed himself against the Tree, the drawing pad dropping from his hands.

"Easy! Easy kid". Swackhammer put his hands up. "I am not going to hurt you". His ton soft. Soothing even. At least for him.

"Who…are you?". Came the quiet voice.

"My name is Swackhammer, I am not from around here". The Toon rubbed his neck unsure how to even explain himself. "I am not going to hurt you, let's just leave it at that".

Nodding the 26 year old swallowed thickly before picking up his drawing pad, he watched the Toon wearily as the larger male shook his pant leg free of water. 

Swackhammer pinched the bridge of his nose stifling an sneeze.

"Heh Nnxt!!!".

"Bless you". Came thr quiet reply.

"Thanks". Swackhammer smiled faintly an gust of wind prompting the larger male to shiver 

"Woukd you like an blanket?". The younger male stated softly, "that dosent look to warm what your wearing?".

"If it's not imposing to much?".

What was he doing? Since when did he care about imposing anyone?, he had always only thought of himself. It was the fear, and the gentleness of those eyes. Somthing about this kid.

"Not at all". Grabbing the blanket from his tent he almost threw it to Swackhammer but he didnt want to cause an fire, taking an breath he moved towards Swackhammer soon right next to him.

"Here". Their hands brushed against each other making both makes jump, both not used to the touch of another. And they didnt feel alike.

There was an softness to Swackhammer's hand making Evan want to explore more, there was an comforting yet powerful feel to this man. Whatever he was. He could tell he wasent human.

Swackhammer swallowed thickly taking the blanket part of him wanting to stay where he was, he wrapped it around his frame letting an soft sigh as he started to feel his body again after it went numb.

"Thanks kid".

"Anytime".

Moving back to his tent Evan sat against the Tree picking up his drawing pad, watching as the older male sat on the opposite side of the fire.

The wind howled around them making the fire flicker as gusts blew at him,the older male shivered tugging the blanket closer to his body.

"Why dont you come over on this side? It would be less windy with the tent blocking the wind?".

"You sure?". Swackhammer's tone soft. 

"Yeah". Evan grinned slightly. "I'm sure".

Swackhammer stood keeping the blanket close to his frame before making his way over to Evan's side, he made sure to move slow as to not startle the man. As soon as he sat down next to Evan he relaxed slightly noticing he was alot less cold. It was still windy and rainy but at least he was out of the winds way.

"Better?".

"Yeah". Swackhammer's lips twitched "thanks".

"Anytime".


End file.
